Isabella Mikaelson
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella is the wife of Klaus and twin sister to Damon Salvatore. Sorry not a good summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a quick notice I won't be able to update often but I will update as soon as I get the chapter done. -RosaConnor12


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries

BPOV

 **Flashback**

 _"I don't want you."_

 _"Y-y-you don't want me?" I asked._

 _"No, it will be like I never existed. Promise me one thing." Edward said._

 _"Anything"_

 _"don't do anything reckless for Charlie's sake." Then Edward kissed my head and left._ **End flashback**

Those words would have broke me but they didn't. Sorry you might not know what I'm talking about. I'm Isabella Anna Salvatore- Mikaelson. I'm the twin sister of Damon Salvatore and I have Stephan my little brother. I'm married to Nicklaus Mikaelson the original hybrid. Yes there's another species of vampires. I'm a vampire but not the sparkly disco kind. My kind of vampire burns in the sun, stakes can kill us, we can eat and sleep. When we drink blood we don't have to kill the human unless you really want to. If we don't we compel them to forget about everything. Now I have to get home to my husband and brothers. I may not have stayed in touch when I had to leave Nik but I did keep tabs on my brothers. It seems that they are protecting the doppelganger so that Nik is unable to break his curse. I guess it's time to go back to Mystic Falls. But first I have to feed and who will be my next victim?

 **Lauren's house**

I decided that before I left I was going to feed off of one of the bitches of Forks High, Lauren. I noticed that her window was closed but that didn't stop me. I jump up on the side of her house and opened up her window and jumped through. Lauren was asleep and that's no fun when your meal dies without knowing who you truly are. So I woke her up, "Lauren!" I yelled in her ear and she jumped and yelled. I closed her mouth really fast before her parents came in. I turned her head to look right into my eyes and when she realized it was me she glared. I just smirked and started to compel her, "you will be quiet and won't say anything that will attract your parents." I said to her and she repeated what I said. After I compiled her I turned her head forcefully and my fangs came out and sunk them into her skin. "Mmm" I moaned out. I just took enough blood to sedate me until I reached Mystic Falls. After I compelled Lauren and made her forget and to go to sleep and to make sure the next time she's in school she tells everyone she's a slut. After that I left and went to get my favorite car- a mustang in a dark green with some silver on it.

 **On the road**

I didn't tell my husband and brothers that I was coming and I just wanted to surprise them. Since I'm almost like Damon I wanted to make sure my brothers and their friends know I'm there and I will help my husband.

 _Time Skip_

 **Mystic Grill**

When I got out of my car I locked it up and walked into the grill and looked around until I saw my brothers and their friends. I walked right behind Damon and said, "hello brothers" I said.

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter and for the ending I got it from season 1 of Vampire Diaries so I don't own the last part of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say RIP Alan Rickman! Please tell me one of your fav moments when he played as Severus Snape. If you want to ask me go ahead and ask in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks so much for either the support or reviewing and it means a lot to me so, thanks guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 2

DPOV

I was at the Grill with my brother and his friends when I heard the voice I haven't heard for a hundred years more or less. "Hello brothers" Isabella said and I whipped around to look at her and then I got up and hugged her. "I missed you sis" I told her and she laughed and hugged me back. "I missed you as well twin brother of mine, now why are you here with Stephan?" she asked. I chuckled, "to keep him and his group of friends out of trouble" she laughed and then Elena being a snob she is demanded to know who Isabella is. I just sat back and watched the show. "Who the hell are you?" Elena demanded, Isabella smiled a cruel smile, "well my name is Isabella Anna Salvatore- Mikaelson. Damon's twin sister and Stefan's older sister and I am almost just like my dear twin but since I'm married I don't go around having sex with losers." Bella said to Elena. I laughed out right with Elena's face as it was of shock and horror and Stefan just let Bella be. "Hello, Bells, nice of you to drop by and why now?" Stefan asked her. Bella just smiled but didn't answer his question, "when does Nik come here?" she asked turning to me. I looked at my watch and saw he should be coming any minute now, "any minute now" was all I told her and she nodded and went to get a drink and then sat down close to our table but other than that she was looking at the door.

BPOV

After I sat down at a table close to my brothers I was watching the door intently and was waiting for Nik to come. I wasn't disappointed when he walked in a little after I sat down and when he took a look around his eyes finally landed on me and there was a look of utter disbelief, shock, love, and then happiness. He started walking over to me and then he sat down, "Bella?" he asked and I smiled, "yes, my love it's truly me" I told him and then we leaned in and kissed. The kiss was so much better than Edwards ever were and my mate doesn't hold back like Fuckward did. When we finally broke apart we were smiling and then my brother Damon had to come over. "Hello Klaus" Damon said but it wasn't sarcastic like he likes to keep with Stefan's friends. "Hello Damon, nice to see you again" Klaus said and Damon nodded and I got up to order our drinks. I knew all of the drinks by heart and also I know how much Nik loves to talk with Damon alone. As I was waiting for our drinks I was listening in on Stefan and his friends conversation. "Stephan who is that? Why does she claim to be your sister?" Elena asked him. "She is my older sister and if she wanted to tell you her story then she would have." Stephan said. I smiled a little because he didn't want to get on my bad side when I came home at last. "Well, I will go and demand to know who the fuck she is." Elena said and got up and started towards me. Before she got closer to me I grabbed the drinks and went to sit with Nik and Damon. That didn't put her off one bit because she came over and set her hands on our table. "Is there something you needed Gilbert?" Nik asked. She didn't answer him instead she turned to me, "who the fuck are you? I want to know why you suddenly show up here and claim to be married and related to Damon and Stephan." Elena demanded of me. I knew Nik and Damon would love to see what happens and I knew Stephan wouldn't stand up to me. I got up and grabbed her by the neck and held her against the wall. "I do not owe you a fucking explanation! I certainly hate to be demanded to do shit when it's none of the person's business." I told her. I then threw her down kissed Nik and hugged Damon goodbye. Without looking back I decided to go and hunt and then go to Nik's house.

 **After the hunt**

After I got to Nik's house I noticed that it was too quiet. I got into the house I ended up pinned to the wall, "who are you?" Someone asked. "Klaus's wife and who the fuck are you?" I said/demanded. "Elijah" was all he said. I decided since I just fed that I will try and break from his hold. It worked! Elijah was caught off guard when I was able to break from his grip and pinned him to the wall. "Well Elijah, looks like I won again! Too bad you didn't recognize your own sister-in-law." I told him with mock sadness. As soon as I said that he froze and took a very good look at me and then when I looked into his eyes realization hit him full force. "Isabella?" I nodded and I dropped him and he got up and we hugged. "I missed you Bells" Elijah said and I smiled as well. After we parted I went up to my and Klaus's room and freshened up and got something a little more comfortable on. When I went back down stairs Elijah was sitting on the couch reading one of his books. "So what have you been up to since we last met?" I asked him and he put his book down and started to tell me of how he was going to stop Klaus but decided against it and then how he has been working with Klaus and getting everything ready and how Katherine is back and trying to play Klaus and him and also my brother's yet again. It seems this time they were able to resist her games. I decided that if I run into her anytime soon she would be a dead vampire and I will make sure that she is torchere before I kill her. We talked a little more and told him about the Cullen's and how me and Fuckward 'broke up' and he was pissed because you claim to be a gentleman but to leave a lady in the woods isn't one of those things and also he was very pissed when I told him that Edward said I was just a pet and distraction to his family. After I was done telling him what happened he was beyond pissed and he just got up and hugged me and left, most likely to get rid some of his anger and I wasn't going to stop him.

 **Hey I hope you like this chapter sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review I love you hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for the patience and for all the reviews I have gotten. I have gotten one request to do a chapter in Klaus's point of view so here you go. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampires Diaries

Chapter 3

KPOV (Before he finds out that Bella is back)

Today was another bad day and I am wondering when my Bella will come back. She said she has to leave to do something and that she will be back.

Flashback

I was going to Bella and my bedroom when I saw her packing. "Love, why are you packing?" I asked her and she turned to me with a sad look in her eyes. "I have to leave for a little while I promise I will be back Nik I just have some unfinished business and when it's done then I will be back." she told me and I nodded to her and after she finished packing she kissed me and then left I didn't bother going after her because I knew she will keep her word.

end flashback

When I entered the grill I looked around and when my eyes landed on the most beautiful woman ever. When she looked up and into my eyes I recognized her as my Bella. "Bella?" I asked as I was coming over and she met me halfway. "Yes it's me my love" she said and she crushed our lips together. When we finally broke apart I greeted her brothers and then me and her sat down and talked and then Elena had to be a bitch with made my mate leave. I stayed so I can talk to Elena, "Elena sit down" I said with venom in my voice and she did as I said. "My mate did nothing to you now you will be nice to her or else I will kill you and I will make sure of it" I said and I saw that Stephan wasn't going to defend his girlfriend and I raised an eyebrow at him. He mouthed to me 'later' and I nodded to him. After I got that straightened out I went home and when I got closer I heard Bella telling someone her time away from here. To say that I was pissed was an understatement and it's not at her no it's at the cold one she 'dated'. When I walked into the living room I saw she was talking to Elijah and she saw me coming and I think she knew that I heard what happened. I kissed the top of her head and nodded to my brother in greeting and then I got down to business. "So love, why did you leave?" I asked her and she sighed and then told us why she left. "I left because the Volturi wanted me to go down south and to destroy all newborn armies. When I went down I saw one cold one and he looked like one of Damon's old friends from when he was human. I confronted him and I learned his name was Major Jasper Whitlock and that's when I remembered he was one of Damon's friends from his time in the civil war. Jasper went MIA after they came back for a break. Well after I let him go I went back to Italy and it turns out they needed me to spy on the Cullens I agreed. So I watched them from afar then I decided to play as an innocent human Isabella Swan." She started to tell us and I had an arm around her. "After a while Edward started stalking me and he declared himself my boyfriend. After a while I let him control me because I couldn't blow my cover." She said and then she went to tell us of the Cullens and then the three vampires and how she knew them as well and how she told them to fake visions of James planning on attacking Bella. After that everything went back to normal and then her 18th birthday happened and then from there she decided to come back. After she told us everything me and her went up to our room and made love well into the evening.

Hey guys hopefully you liked this chapter and please review it means a lot to me. Sorry for the chapter from last night I uploaded from my tablet. Thanks for those that I have told me of my mistake when I didn't notice it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really busy lately with classes and family life. But here I am and thank you so much for your patience with me and any reviews I might have gotten they do mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies and if I did I would own Klaus or Damon.**

Chapter 4

Elijah POV

After Isabella told me and Klaus her story I was pissed beyond belief and when I went outside I and left and went to find the Salvatores. Once at the boarding house I knocked on the door and Damon answered and he then left the door without inviting me in which was unusual for him. I walked into the boarding house and I saw Stephan and Elena yelling at eachother. Damon was just talking with Jeremy. I sat down and started listening to Elena and Stefan's fight. "Stephan why the fuck is this Isabella here?" She asked him and he calmly as he could answered.

"She is here for her husband and us me and Damon" he told her but the sound of his voice it was ice and I am glad he was speaking to her that way.

"Why after all this time is she back?" Elena pushed I decided to butt in,

"she's back because whatever business she had to attend to is now done and she is home happy with Klaus and I wanted to speak with Damon and Stephan and I should include Jeremy as well he might know a little more than me." Told the group. Elena stomped her foot and all of us laughed at her even Stephan. Once Elena left I told them everything Bella told me and I know they are pissed, Jeremy just looked upset but confused as to why I had included him.

"Jeremy, I know you want to be a vampire how about we do that now if you agree." Jeremy nodded,

"hell yes!" He cheered we all laughed. Once everything was planned I took everyone back to the mansion and when we got there I heard arguing going on, I went to see what was going on and I saw Klaus and Bella fighting over a movie.

"Nik, why can't we watch _Titanic_?" Bella asked and I held back my laughter.

"Isa, I want to watch a horror film and I know you semi-like them." Klaus told her and she grabbed a pillow and hit Klaus with it and at this point they engaged in a pillow fight and I found it funny that the big bad hybrid was all soft around his wife. After a while they sat on the couch and started making out and hands started roaming so Damon had to ruin their moment by clearing his throat. They jumped apart and looked at us. We all waved at them and they cleared their throat and Damon wanted to be a smart ass so he said,

"so what movie will be watched?" Bella rolled her eyes but without answering she put a dvd in and it showed the main screen for Titanic and Klaus groaned but didn't fight on it further so we all sat down and watched the movie together. Eventually afterwards I gave Jeremy some blood and broke his neck and I placed him in one of the guest bedrooms and the others went to their rooms or back home.

KPOV

After me and Bella went into our room we were already lip locked and in a passionate kiss and we started taking off eachothers clothes.

-Time Skip-

After a fun night me and Bella went to sleep and I woke up in the morning with Bella kissing my face and I smiled up at her. "So what's going to happen today?" I asked her and before she could answer her phone went off. When she looked at the screen she was confused but answered anyway.

"Mikaelson" she answered and as the person she was talking to her she face contorted into anger.

"Cullen I want nothing to do with you and I was never in love with Edward! I don't care if you 'saw' us together as vampire and wife that will never fucking happen!" I looked at her and she growled, "Fine I will meet you at your old house but I will have friends with me and you better be prepared to die if things get out of hand." She said and hung up. She sighed and then looked at me,

"We all are going to Forks in a couple of days we should awake the others since we might need them." Bella told me and I nodded. After I got the coffins in each room I opened them and pulled out the daggers and I left the rooms so they could wake without seeing me.

"So Isa what's the plan?" I asked her she just shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. After cuddling together we got up and got ready for the day Bella then turned to me and looked at me. I gave her a questioning look, "what?" I asked her.

"I think we should awake the rest of your siblings I know they'll love to come and see what all the drama will be about" she told me and I nodded and I went down to the basement and opened up Rebekah's coffin and Kol's coffin. I didn't open up Finn's because he would run off before knowing everything. I then went back upstairs grabbed some coffee and eat breakfast then Elijah came down stairs long with Jeremy.

"How do you feel Jeremy?" I asked him and he smiled at me and said,

"I feel great I'm happy that I finally got what I wanted." and I nodded to him and I gave him a blood bag and he started drinking. Then Bella went into detail as to what's going to happen and we also waited for Stephan and Damon to get here before we left along with Kol and Rebekah when they finally wake up. After about an hour the Salvatores came and we all hugged and then I heard from the stairs a

"What is going on?" I turned around and there's Rebekah.

 **Well hopefully you liked this chapter again sorry it took so long I have been very busy and couldn't write a whole lot. Also check out my other stories and if you want a pairing let me know in the reviews or pm me and I'll try and do that for ya. The fics I can do are:**

 **Twilight**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Phantom of the Opera**

 **Titanic**

 **Vampire Diaries**

 **Bones**

 **HMS**

 **Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**

 **Ghost Adventures**

 **Deadly Possessions**

 **MASH**

 **Hogan's Heroes**

 **If there's any others that I might know let me know and I'll try to write them as I work on the other fics on my profile. Please Review it does mean a lot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for any reviews I might have gotten for this story. Here's the next chapter hopefully you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight or any other story that doesn't have a disclaimer on it.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

We all turned when he heard Rebekah asking what was going on. "Hello Sleeping Beauty, I was just going over the plan on how to get back at the Cullen Coven." I told her and I threw a blood bag at her and she caught it. She nodded to me and told me to catch her up and we did along with Kol and Finn. After everything was set into place I made myself look like the clumsy human Isabella Swan and then I got into a car with Nik and the others while my brothers got into a separate car to follow us.

-Time Skip-

When we finally got to Seattle we all stopped to grab a meal and once we were all done we hopped back into our cars and headed off to the Cullen Mansion. Once there I saw that all of the Cullens were outside and I also noticed that Jasper was standing separate to them I looked at him more closely now since I didn't get the chance to when they were here and he looked like my best friend from when he used to come and visit me with Damon during the civil war. The more I examined him the more and more he reminded me of Jasper Whitlock. I walked over to him and touched him and he didn't flinch back I moved his hair away from his face and I saw a scar that reminded me of the time that I hit Jasper hard with a book because I was pissed with Damon being gone with Katherine along with Stephan and all I had was Jasper. "Major Jasper Whitlock?" I asked him quietly and he looked at me confused and was studying me I decided to change back into what I looked like from my human days and I saw his eyes light up.

"Isabella?" I nodded and he ran at me and picked me up and spun me around,

"Hello to you too handsome" I said giggling I then turned to Damon.

"Damon I do hope you remember your friend from the civil war Major Jasper Whitlock" I said to him and he looked over at Jasper and I saw recognition enter his eyes and when Jasper saw him to he smiled and they had a bro hug and when I looked around at the others they were so confused I smiled evilly at them. When Edward looked at me he came over to me but before he could do anything I had him up against the side of the house holding his neck and I saw Nik was watching as well as the others.

"Bella love, what are you doing?" Edward asked me and I smiled evilly at him and I answered,

"This" and I ripped his arm off and I kept that up for quite some time and Alice tried to save Edward Jasper and Damon stepped in front of her and kept her still. After a while I pieced Edward back together and then went into the house along with Nik and his siblings. When the others came in Jasper came and sat down on the floor in front of me and the Carlisle stood up and said,

"I think you need to explain what just happened with Edward and Alice" I nodded but I started with my life story.

"We will get to that but let me start from the very beginning" I said and they nodded.

"My true name is Isabella Anne Salvatore- Mikaelson twin sister to Damon Salvatore and older sister to Stephan Salvatore." I said looking at my brothers fondly and they looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't have the best childhood but it was fine considering everything that was going on when I was younger. I was really close to both of my brothers until a vampire name Katherine came and compelled them to focus on only her. Damon left to join the civil war trying to make father proud of him but sadly father didn't care but I made a point to make sure Damon knew I was happy for him. One of the times Damon came home he brought home a friend of his and that was Jasper Whitlock which is this guy right here." I said pointing to Jasper and he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Jasper became my best friend and when I heard that he had gone missing and later announced dead I was devastated and the Damon and Stephan went missing and then turn up a couple months later and killed our father. I was still grieving over Jasper's death that I didn't even know that father was dead until Damon picked me up and ran out of the house with me." I said taking a breath I held Jasper's hand tighter reassuring that my best friend was here and with me. I think Jasper knew I needed him near me and he laid his head down on my legs. I sighed but continued with the story,

"After years of growing up with Damon and Stephan I decided to travel and I went to Europe, Italy more specifically and I came across the Volturi and of course Nik was there or until he warms up to someone you may know him as Klaus Mikaelson. When we first saw each other I knew he was the one. We dated for a while until I ended up in a deadly accident Nik was nearby and he had to change me into a vampire so he didn't have to loose me. Years later we ran into Damon and he saw I was with Nik at first he didn't like it but as he got to know Nik he warmed up to him. Stephan took longer but once both of my brothers thought Nik was a good suitor for me they hung out more. Two years later Nik proposed to me and then a year later we married." I said looking at Nik with a smile and he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"After that everything was as calm as it could be and I then came here and pretended to date Edward but of course I didn't truly love him so when you all left I didn't feel a thing about it but now I regret not noticing Jay sooner because I could have saved him from the Pixie Bitch a while back." I said looking at them and Jay looked at me and said,

"Belle you don't have to blame yourself for any of this because we both forgot each other but now we can catch up without Alice or Edward around and it would be nice to catch up with Damon again." Jasper said and I nodded.

"So far you all left I went home to Mystic Falls and met up with my brothers and husband and his siblings once they heard I was back." I finished.

"So any questions?" I asked.

 **Hey hopefully you guys liked this I don't know when I'll be able to update again but in the meantime who should Jasper be with? Review I love to hear your thoughts and until I update! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been really busy with life in general and I have received reviews that most of you want Jasper to be with Rebeka let me know if that's what you all really want. Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vampire Diaries, or Harry Potter**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I waited to the Cullens to gain back their ability to talk and when they did Rosalie was the first one to speak, "why lie to us?" She asked harshly. I just glared at her but answered,

"I wanted some fun and Nik knew sooner or later I would have left to get some fun but I would never have sex without him." I told her when I read her mind quickly. _(You're probably confused I'll explain later on that one.)._ I smirked at her when I answered her thoughts and she didn't say anything after that which suites me just fine.

"Is there anything else we need to know Bella?" Carlisle asked and when I looked into his eyes I saw something in them and I knew he was hurt but otherwise wasn't pushing me.

"Yes, unlike more of my kind of vampire I have a couple of special powers. One of them is I can read minds and no not like fuckward. It's almost like the Harry Potter version of mind reading I need to look into your eyes if I wanted to read your mind and my other power is being a shield." I told them and I noticed a shift of emotion when I mentioned Harry Potter I was curious on that one but didn't ask right away. I waited for anymore questions but none came so I just decided to ask my question,

"Why did your emotions change when I mentioned Harry Potter?" I was very curious and I saw Nik and Jasper was waiting as well. Carlisle was the one to answer,

"The Harry Potter series is real and the books were mostly accurate except the last one wasn't what actually happened. Harry Potter is a real wizard and he had joined the dark side and became Voldemort's lover and he later became one of the most feared wizards to ever live." I was intrigued at this information and me and my family may not fully be dark but we do love a good torture session. I then looked at Carlisle,

"Is Harry still alive?" I asked him and he nodded to me but told me he still lives in England with his family. I smiled and looked over at my family.

"Up to go to England to search out this Harry Potter fellow?" I asked in a sing song voice and they all nodded I then turned to the Cullens.

"You will be staying here until we get back and when we do I will get my revenge on you Fuckward and Pixiebitch." I said coldly and my brothers and everyone else was dragged down to the basement bar Jasper since I've known him since before my turning.

 **A/N: Sorry this was a sort chapter that's all I have as of right now but let me know if you want Bella to be part witch since she has the special powers. Anyway until next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just had an idea but it is for a YouTuber fic and I was wondering where I would post the first chapter when I am able to write it. Let me know in the reveiws or pm me! Thnx!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in forever I was trying to catch up on the other stories and get closer to finishing one of them. Anyway thank you for any reviews, follows, or favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Vampire Diaries**

 **Chapter 7**

 **BPOV**

 **I decided to travel all the way to London with my family and friends to see if Harry Potter was real or not. When we finally got all the way to London we started to look for the Leaky** **Cauldron eventually we all decided to split up to see if it would be faster to find the damn place. It took us about two-three hours to finally find the place and that was because Damon decided he wanted to eat so we eventually found it by looking for a local pub. We all sat down and got either water or beer. I looked around and I saw a lot of people in robes and hats, I mentally laughed because they looked ridiculous. We all ate and sat around just talking until I noticed in the corner of my eye a very blond handsome man come out of the fireplace. I turned to my group and said,**

" **I believe we are in the right place that blond guy just stepped out of the fireplace and didn't have a burn on him." I said.**

" **Finally! Maybe we could get some answers and find this Harry Potter and Voldemort" Damon said as he took a sip of his drink. I got up and went to the blond man,**

" **Sir? Can I ask you a question?" I asked after I sat down near him.**

" **You may" I took a breath,**

" **I was wondering if you knew of a Harry Potter?" I asked him nervously or to him that's how I seemed but I was truly calm and curious. When I asked this the man sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at me.**

" **I do but why ask me?" 'yes!' I thought finally getting somewhere.**

" **Because me and my family wanted to meet him and create an alliance because if anything happens we want to help." I said to the guy. The guy seems to think on what I just told him and when he thought everything over he got up and went to my family.**

" **I heard you're looking for Harry Potter" the guy said then everyone nodded,**

" **Well, I'm one of his supporters Draco Malfoy and ya'll are?" Draco asked so I answered before he could say anything.**

" **I am Isabella Salvatore Mikaelson, this is my twin brother Damon Salvatore, our younger brother Stefan Salvatore. Now this is my husband Niklaus Mikaelson, his older brother Elijah, younger sister Rebekah, and his youngest brother Kol. Then this guy over here is my best friend from my human days Major Jasper Whitlock." I said introducing all of us.**

" **Nice to meet you guys, I will take you to see Harry but be warned he is different than other males but I hope you guys accept the dark side because we maybe evil but we do love each other, we are just a big dysfunctional family." Draco explained. We all nodded our understanding and paid for everything then Draco told us to follow him afterwards. We all went through the fireplace after Draco told us it was completely fine and safe as long as we said our destination loud and clear and throw the green powder down as well. The final destination here we come.**

" **RIDDLE MANOR!" Draco yelled, letting us know where we were all going. Once Draco disappeared we all went one at a time and I was the last one to leave just to make sure no one was following behind us. Once I was satisfied I grabbed the green powder and yelled,**

" **RIDDLE MANOR!" and the flames engulfed me as I went. When I arrived Nik was waiting for me and before I good get a good look at the room Nik had me to his chest and held me tightly.**

" **It's alright Nik, I'm here" I told him soothingly. When Nik was content I turned to Draco and saw he was on his knees and head bowed. We all stopped and watched,**

" **My lords, I brought some guests that wanted to meet Lord Potter" Draco said and I looked and saw two men. One man was tall, had dark brown hair, and by looking at his eyes they were red but not like a cold ones' eyes. I then looked over at the other man and saw that he had jet black hair, emerald eyes, and he looked to be pregnant.**

" **This must be Harry and the other guy is Voldemort" I whispered to the group.**

" **Very well Draco" Voldemort said. I sighed and waited to see what was going to happen at this point in time.**

" **You wanted to meet my lover?" Voldemort asked. I stepped up and curtsied before I spoke,**

" **Yes my former family said that Harry Potter was real and not fake and I can tell that they were telling the truth." I said.**

" **Yes we all are real and you are?" Voldemort asked.**

" **Isabella Salvatore Mikaelson" I introduced myself. He nodded and then introduced himself and the Harry.**

" **I'm Dark Lord Voldemort and this is my lover Harrison Potter or Harry Potter" he said I nodded and the rest of my family introduced themselves. After that Voldemort called forth the inner circle to get a meeting started. When everyone came I looked around and my eyes landed on a guy I never thought I would ever see again. I gasped very loudly and my hand flew to my mouth and the guy looked at me and I backed away from the group and ran.**

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter and I will update when I can but with finals I may not be able to yet. Anyway, like, favorite, and review I do love to hear your thoughts and Ideas. Until next update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! So, sorry for being MIA, between work and school I couldn't find time to finally update this. Thanks for the support:**

 **Shortcake0313**

 **.7334**

 **EverRose808**

 **traceybuie**

 **Justsearching and**

 **Pilotgirl0701**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Vampire Diaries.**

 **Also this will be ooc with a harry potter character.**

 **BPOV**

 **I couldn't believe he's here and safe, I can't believe he never contacted me after I lost track of him years ago. I heard footsteps behind me and I took a breath the smell was, vanilla, grass, and pumpkin spice. Without turning around I spoke,**

" **Why didn't you contact me?"**

" **I wasn't sure where you and dad was, I also didn't know if you would answer after our last argument years ago."**

" **Son, you know I would've answered no matter how mad I was at the time. I love you but, to find you here safe and happy-." I took a breath and continued on,**

" **I was shocked and hurt because I didn't think I would ever see you again." I said finally turning around and letting the tears fall as I looked at my son.**

 **DPOV**

 **When Isabella ran out of the room I was confused until someone ran after her. I turned to Klaus for an explanation,**

" **What just happened?" Klaus looked at me and sighed,**

" **I can't say but hopefully she explains because I'm just as clueless as you guys and sadly I didn't get a good glimpse at the person who ran after her." After that we all stayed quiet until Isabella came back. When Isabella finally came back a tall male was walking with her. Isabella came over to us and pull Klaus next to her and she looked at us.**

" **There's something we need to tell you." She said. We all waited in silence before she spoke again.**

" **The reason I ran out is because I saw my adopted son and I didn't know if he was even alive since we fought years ago." The guy in question turned to us and I was able to get a good look at him. He had long black hair, his face was straight, his eyes were black but not cold one black, and he was wearing black robes.**

" **My name is Severus Tobias Snape-Mikaelson. I'm a potions master at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm Harry's Godfather.** _ **"**_ _(Just for the others in the group to know who he is.)_ **I looked at my sister and brother-in-law and back at Severus.**

" **Welcome to the family nephew." I said. I went over and patted him on the back and began to introduce the rest of us. Once everything calmed down again we went back to what we originally came for.**

" **We came here to see if you, Harry was real and to make alliance if so. We have a lot of enemies but also quite a few allies as well. If you want to win the war just call us and we shall come. Since Severus is here we will visit often." Klaus said. Harry thought everything out and said,**

" **We accept on the condition that we know more about your type of vampire and we give you the history of our world." Harry said. Isabella smiled and said,**

" **Of course I wouldn't want to loose a true ally so, I will speak for the family and say, yes. Severus will contact us if you need us." I was amazed at how fast this all went. Next thing you know there's more supernatural creatures out there that we don't even know. When everything was arranged for the next day we went to find a room to sleep in for the night. Before leaving Harry spoke up,**

" **Why don't you guys stay here? I'm sure Snape would love to have you around along with meeting his mate." With that said I noticed a change in Isabella and knew it had to do with Severus being mated.**

" **Very well, just show us to our rooms and Severus bring your mate to meet me and your mother." Klaus said before a tiny creature popped out of nowhere.**

" **Dobby, go show them to their rooms on Severus's wing and bring them food and drink." Voldemort said.**

" **Of course Master Voldy, sir!" The thing said. Soon he was guiding us to our rooms and once all settled in we went to Isabella and Klaus's room.**

 _ **Ok so, I was going to continue the chapter but I figured I would leave it here. Review, favorite, and follow. Also I'll post another chapter soon. I may finish this up before Christmas and focus on another story. Until next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all the support from:**

 **Courtney Nicole3**

 **DamonSalvatore1010**

 **autumnbaby23**

 **klwiggins2014**

 **mollyrezvova**

 **galwidanatitude**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter, or Vampire Diaries… if I did I would have Damon ;)**

 **Warning: those who like when James is nice to Lily don't read! This chapter is slandering him and other things…**

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

 **When everyone came to mine and Nik's room we waited for Severus to bring his mate and Nik getting us food from the little creature. We all heard a knock on the door so, I got up to answer the door. Once the door was opened I saw Severus and he was holding hands with a tall snow-blonde haired guy. When I look at the guy I notice that his eyes are greyish blue but ice cold otherwise. I moved aside and said,**

" **Come we have been waiting for you two to arrive."**

" **Severus would you like to introduce everyone to your mate?" Nik asked as soon as he spotted them. I sighed but went over to Nik and hit him in the arm,**

" **Hey! What was that for?" I glared at him.**

" **For being disrespectful to our son, give him time to see us and I'm sure he was going to introduce his mate as soon as he could get onto the subject." I said to Nik. Nik pouted but otherwise didn't say anything. There was a throat clearing and I saw that it was Severus,**

" **Well, Mother and Father, this is Lucius Malfoy and he is the right hand man of the Dark Lord." Severus said to us. I smiled at Lucius and went over and hugged him but whispered,**

" **Hurt my son and you die a very painful death if my husband doesn't get to you first." I pulled back and smiled. Nik shook hands with him and then everyone else made their introductions.**

" **Wait, does that make Draco your son?" Stefan asked. We all groaned and Damon hit him in the head.**

" **Of course you idiot! They look similar but whoever Draco's mother is he got her nose." Damon said. I just shook my head at them and went over to Severus and Lucius and said,**

" **As long as you two come and visit us often after the war I approve but I would hate for either of you not to give me another grandchild." Severus sputtered and Lucius was just shocked.**

" **Yes, one of you is pregnant and with Severus being half vampire and half wizard it's likely he's the one pregnant." I explained to them. Lucius seemed to find his voice now,**

" **Half vampire?" he asked. I smiled sadly and nodded,**

" **Yes, when Severus was younger he would get into a lot of trouble but usually we fixed him with Nik's blood but, what we didn't know was that he was slowly becoming a vampire. It wasn't until his tenth birthday that he started to show the vampire speed and strength." I said. Severus looked at me and then Nik,**

" **Even though they didn't know it would happen I begged to be changed but mom and dad refused because I was still too young but, by my 11th birthday that's when I got my letter from Hogwarts. I didn't care much for Europe but I wanted to attend and learn all I could about magic. That's when I met Lily Evans, she was one of my first friends coming into this world and though many thought I fell in love with her, we both knew that wasn't true. Lily wasn't into men fully she was bisexual but somehow James Potter was able to woo her even though I knew she was in love with Narcissus." Severus explained and Lucius looked ready to murder someone after a lot of thinking.**

" **If Potter somehow made Lily fall for him then it was the use of either magic, potions, or fear. He could've used fear the most because Lily was the kind of girl who would save anyone she could." Lucius explained. I looked at those within the room and everyone had a confused look so Severus gave out the rest of his background and who Lily was and what not. When I tuned back into the conversation Lucius was saying that only one person can call Lily back to the living but that person is living in secret right now. Once we all knew everything that happened since the last time I saw Severus they left to go to bed and everyone else went to their rooms as well. Soon it was just me and Nik in the room and I smiled at him and went to take a shower before heading to bed myself.**

 **Hey guys! So here's the next update and I hope this gives you a little more insight on Severus's past and who Lily is from an ooc pov. Anyway, I'm hoping to start the next chapter tonight and upload it tomorrow or Saturday but be on the look out. Soon war, death, and most of all love will drive this family to do anything they can to survive. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright here's a new update and I hope ya'll like it!**

 **Shoutouts to:**

 **Babyluv**

 **Taigirl101**

 **Crazyone with four kids**

 **Jack Boy15**

 **xdisturbed-angelx**

 **Purple key1**

 **Gingersnapp518**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Twilight, or Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 10**

 **LPOV**

 **After talking with Severus's family and telling them about the true Lily and reliving everything that happened. I sighed and grabbed Severus's hand, "that was scary to meet your family. Why did you tell them that Harry was living in secret?" I asked.**

" **I know my mother will figure it out first if my Uncle Eli doesn't." was his answer. I rolled my eyes but I can see why they all get along.**

" **So, are you going to let me in on the family history?" I asked.**

" **I will just not tonight we already discussed a lot with my family and I'm sure they will want to know who could bring Lily back." Severus answered. We got ready for bed and just cuddled and slowly fell asleep.**

 **Next Day**

 **There was a bang on our door and we woke up with a jolt with wands pointed at the person who dared come into our room. When we finally saw that it was just Harry we looked down sheepishly and bowed,**

" **Sorry my Lord, we didn't know it was you since we were still asleep." I said to him.**

" **It's fine, no harm done, I just came to see how everything went last night with the guests." Harry said.**

" **Everything went well and I hope you don't mind but I have a feeling one of my family members will realize you are the Master of Death and can bring back the dead. They may want Lily back to get information from her and I'm sure you would also love to have your mom." Severus said. Harry didn't answer just stared until he slowly nodded,**

" **Very well, I won't let me onto anything since it seems like they are still in the dark." Harry said and then walked out of the room. Once he was gone and the door was closed I turned to Severus and said,**

" **Well that went better than expected" Severus looked at me and the shook his head walking into our bathroom. I just rolled my eyes dramatically, then got ready for the day. I wore my normal black shirt and trousers with my black cloak and tied my hair back today. I grabbed my walking stick which I got as a gift from Severus years ago (Not sure if it was a gift but lets say it was.). Once Severus was ready we left our room and went to the dining room to eat breakfast.**

 **Dining room**

 **When me and Severus entered the room I saw that Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and the Mikaelsons were all sitting down and laughing at something Stephan it seems said. I sat down near the end of the table with Severus next to me, I piled my plate with waffles, eggs, fruit, toast, and bacon. I grabbed a cup of coffee and just listened to the conversation around us. Twenty minutes later Harry and the Dark Lord came into the room looking disheveled nobody commented but we all knew why they were late. Harry maybe pregnant but that doesn't stop him when it comes to the Dark Lord. Once everyone ate the Dark Lord started to talk,**

" **Now that we have the Mikaelsons on our side I would make sure Severus gives you the date of when the light will fall. I would also love the history on your kind and I'm sure the same will be said for you. I highly doubt you'll want the full details since Severus is your son and gave you the gist of our world. Harrison, will provide you books and other things on our history and how things are done." Everyone nodded to what he was saying and the we heard a gasp. We all looked over and saw Harry double over in pain, Isabella immediately got up from her chair and asked Harry what was wrong.**

" **I think it's time" Harry said right before he gasped in pain again. We all got up really fast wondering how we will do this.**

" **Harry is it ok for my Husband to carry you to your room?" Isabella asked.**

" **Yes" Harry answered. Klaus picked Harry up and the Dark Lord was instructing people to get hot water and a towel then ran after Isabella and Klaus.**

 **HPOV**

 **I couldn't believe it's already time for my baby to arrive, when Klaus put me on my bed Isabella started to get everything ready.**

" **Does she have a medical degree?" Tom asked.**

" **Yes, she's the best you could ever have" Klaus answered. Soon I felt a really strong jab and I screamed.**

" **Breathe Harry" Isabella said softly and I obeyed. I looked over at Tom and mentally asked him to come over to me.**

 **9 hours later**

" **I will never allow you to touch me ever again!" I screamed out. Tom winced but knew it was just the pain talking. Soon we all heard a baby's cry and since Klaus was still in the room and saw the baby come out he fainted. Isabella looked over at her husband and nudged him but he didn't move.**

" **Congratulations it's a baby boy" Isabella said as she cleaned the baby up. I smiled tiredly and held out my arms for my little one. Bella then bit her wrist and told me to drink so I heal better.**

" **I will name him, John Remus Riddle" I said to everyone in the room and then passed the baby to Tom. Isabella smiled at us and then said,**

" **Time to rest, you can introduce your son tomorrow." I nodded and Tom put our son in his cradle he just conjured up. Before I fell asleep I saw Isabella drag Klaus out of the room because he still didn't wake up. I laughed a little at the sight and then fell right to sleep as the door closed.**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this update and how it ended. Until next update, review, follow and favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I don't know what's all going on for schools but as far as I know my school is currently doing a walk out. I'm writing this for the 17 viticims in the school shooting since I didn't do the walkout due to dealing with other things but I do support the walkout and I'm upset I couldn't do it but I hope something comes about when the politicians or news catches wind of the schools doing this. I pray for the families of these victims and hope the person that did the shooting was caught. Spread the word and for those that didn't do the walkout at their school there's no harm in it just show your support differently. That's why I wrote this and hope word gets around about what happened.**


End file.
